grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sieghart's True Darkness
Sieghart's True Darkness is the other epilogue in Shadow's Story, right after Lire's Hero. The time takes place five days after Thanatos has been defeated. Also, a has passed since Shadow's arrival, and Sieghart strangely has gone berserk, and now he has ran off into the unknowns. As the chase adventure to the unknown, Shadow receives a strange memory surge; the location they're in now is a deceased Baol, where Shadow fought the true Darkness. Being tailed by the Chase, he is found but alongside with Thanatos, God of Darkness and son of Cichol. It is revealed that Thanatos gave Sieghart his "Dark" powers 600 years ago, and also founded the Prime Knights, but his plan failed when the Knights turned against him, alongside with the Twilight's Blade defeating him. That reveals Shadow and Sieghart both worked together against Fomorians. In present day, Thanatos managed to possess Sieghart's body. Shadow releases Sieghart from the grasp of darkness, as Thanatos flees into the unknown. Sieghart thanks the group, while new adventures await ahead... Map Monsters *Light Gargoyle *Heavy Gargoyle *Lycanthrope *Giant Headless *Argos *Cyclops (Blue) *Ogre Warrior *Giant Red Spider *Giant Black Spider *Giant White Spider *Giant Ice Sprite *Giant Fire Sprite *Giant Lightning Sprite *Nightmare Humanoid *Golem (Black) *Sieghart (Dark Prime Knight) (Boss) *Thanatos (Final Form) (Boss) Dialogue Beginning (Soundtrack) Sieghart: ... Elesis: Whats up with him? Hes been like this ever since we defeated Thanatos... Sieghart: ... (Sieghart then runs off into the unknown) Elesis: Sieghart!!! (The chase take off after him) 2nd Room Elesis: Where are we...? This place looks really old... Ronan: Who knows? For now, we have to look for Sieghart... Shadow: ... (This place... it looks all so familiar...) Lire: Is something wrong, Shadow? Shadow: ... Hmm? Oh its nothing. (A few Gargoyles fly in from above) Light Gargoyle: Hmm? Pitiful humans... Shadow: ... (These Gargoyles look all so familiar too...) Elesis: Oh no. ATTACK!! 2nd Room Cleared Elesis: *Panting* What the hell? How can their blades do so much damage?! Shadow: Elesis, I suggest you keep your guard up. Symbols like these mean its only the beginning of pain... (I remember now... Baol! Does this mean were actually in Erinn?) Pre-Boss (Soundtrack) Thanatos: Hahahaha... Its been ages since I recruited this fellow... History repeats itself. Elesis: Thanatos? Thanatos: Have these younglings forgotten? The power of Darkness is infinite! (Thanatos uses his Chaos Blast, pushing back the Chase) Thanatos: But your meddling shall not pass. Shadow: Thanatos! What do you even intend on using Sieghart for?! Thanatos: Ah, have you forgotten O God of Twilight? Lire: Shadow... a God? Thanatos: You don't remember, do you? 600 years ago, my sister, Kaze'aze, battled this meddling and almost defeated him. I took interest in how this one handled his rage and anger so well, and I took him under my wing. I did formulate the "Prime Knights", Warriors of Gods, if you so recall. Shadow: And that organization betrayed you, and the Twilight put you under slain. Thanatos: So you DO remember. Anyways, I had enough of this chit-chat. I'll make good use of this body, by destroying you first! (Thanatos vaporizes into Sieghart's body, and utter rage surrounds him) Sieghart (Thanatos): PREPARE TO DIE!!! (Soundtrack) Post-Sieghart Battle (Thanatos appears outside of Sieghart's body, as he collapses to the ground while Elesis catches him) Thanatos: You've improved more than I expected, God of Twilight... Shadow: O God of Darkness... shall thee perish for thy crude actions... Thanatos: This isn't over, fool! (Thanatos performs some spell as the cave's ceiling starts to crumble. It breaks, as the entire group is standing to an edge of a mountain.) Shadow: Chasers! Its too dangerous here! Let me handle this deity while you take care of yourselves! Lire: But we can't leave you behind! Shadow: I'll be fine! I am deity too after all. Thanatos: Shut up. I'll make you all perish! (Thanatos attempts to blast Shadow, but before that happens, he is distracted by an incoming Soluna, and deflects it.) Sieghart: Hey! No messing with my pal, bub! Shadow: Ah, good to see you once more, pal. Thanatos: I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!! (Shadow casts Eclipse of Wings on himself and the Chasers) Shadow: You first, my glorious ally. Sieghart: Of course, friend. (Soundtrack) Post-Thanatos Battle Thanatos: Hahaha... Even if I'm beaten... I'll just come back to haunt you! (Thanatos takes his leave) (Soundtrack) Lire: Shadow... you, and Sieghart are deities? Shadow: Half deity, half human to be precise. Sieghart: Whether we obtain any power of Gods or Goddess, it won't make us all "superior". Shadow: That is true... (Both of them stare out to the mountain's horizon) Shadow: But its not over yet... Sieghart: And when hes back... Grand Chase: We'll be ready again... Themes A Darkness Fleeing Memories of Darkness A Shadow of Darkness The God of Darkness A Future of Darkness Awaits